The Photograph
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Kakashi wants a photo of the all the rookies together. But after the photo is taken, it shows a interesting surprise. Rated K for slight langauge.
1. Chapter 1

**The Photograph**

* * *

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

(That's Upsetting to Me)

Other Things: I own this story, not Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

"Quit shoving!" shouted Sasuke at Naruto, "Naruto! Can't you stay still for one moment?" 

"Shut up," said Naruto glaring at him, "I'm trying to find a good spot to stand for this photo!" The Chunin Exam Part 2 was going to start tomorrow and Kakashi asked for the 9 rookies to get together for a photo. It was night time, and they were all inside their old school for the photo.

"Why do we have to do this anyways?" said Shikamaru, "This is boring!"

"I thought it be to have a nice photo of all you guys together," said Kakashi, "Before you all probably leave or we all aren't in the same area again."

"Still boring," said Shikamaru yawning.

"Why do I have to stand next to her?" said Ino referring to Sakura who is standing next to her.

"Same thing," said Sakura annoyed, "Why do I have to stand near her?"

"I thought be nice," said Kakashi not looking at them as he sets the camera up for the photo.

"Well it sucks!" said Sakura and Ino at the same time, then pointing at each other, "And she sucks as well! What you say? You want a piece of me?"

"This is going to take some time," said Sasuke sighing, "Why do I have to be surrounded by losers?"

"I'm hungry!" said Choji yelling out, "This taking too much time! Hurry up already!"

"Would you settle down already?" said Kiba, "Food isn't everything you know."

"That's a horrible lie!" shouted Choji, "Food is everything!"

"Don't bother telling him that," said Shino under is breath, "He thinks it's the whole world."

"Hi Naruto," said Hinata nervously standingnext to Naruto.

"Oh hi Hinata," said Naruto noticing her for the first time and then he thought, "They way she always sneaks up on me is kind of creepy."

"Are you done yet?" said Sasuke to Kakashi looking at the people who are little too tense, "Some people are going to start a riot if you don't hurry up."

"Yep," said Kakashi looking up at him, "All finished! Time to take the photo."

"About time!" shouted most of them, "Keep it moving! We things to do and people to see!"

"Yep," said Kakashi not paying attention andmoving behind the camera, "Everyone on the count of 3!"

"1…2…3!" they all shouted. But the lights in the room blacked out on the count of 3 as the photo flashed.

* * *

"Drat," said Kakashi, "Looks like a redo. We'll be doing this until I get a perfect photo." 

"Come on!" said the kids, "This isn't fair!"

"I felt something on my cheek," said Naruto in the darkness, "Something weird. Felt wet and warm, kind of nice."

"Why are you talking about it then?" said Sasuke, "We all can do without your needs."

"Shut up," mumbled Naruto.

* * *

A bit later, the lights were back on. Kakashi looked at the photo that was taken before the lights went out. His eyes widen, but then he stopped. 

"Ahh…" said Kakashi to Naruto, "Could you come here a second?"

"Ah sure," said Naruto, "What is it?" He was handed the photo and he looked it over.

Shikamaru was giving Shino bunny ears, Ino was pulling Sakura's hair and Sakura was pulling Ino's hair as well. Sasuke's eyes were closed and Choji was yawning.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. He looked at himself in the photo. In the photo, Hinata was kissing him the cheek.

"Ok," said Naruto, "This is one weird photo."

"Let me see that," said Kiba pulling it out of his hands. He looked it over and laughed.

"Let's see that," said Shino taking it away from him, "HEY! Shikamaru! Your in trouble!"

He tossed the photo letting it fall into Hinata's hands. Naruto walked over to her.

"Why did you kiss me?" he said confused.

"Ah," said Hinata blushing, "Heat of the moment?"

"I'm not that stupid," said Naruto.

"You sure about?" said Sakura, "You act pretty stupid."

"I wasn't asking you," said Naruto.

"Ok," said Hinata blushing even harder, "I…I…I love you."

"What?" said Naruto going pale, "Love...me?" He then pasted out.

"I think you came on there too strong," said Ino walking over to Hinata and looking at Naruto lay on the ground.

"I hope he's ok," said Hinata, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

* * *

Author Note: I know somethings were a bit bad, but I try! The only thing that matters is that I tried! But to most people, THAT NEVER MATTERS THAT I TRY! 

I couldn't find the right time period for the story to take place, so I thought before Naruto and the others went into the Forest of Death might work.

This is a one shot story. No more chapters, unless 10 people convince otherwise, this story is just one chapter.

This is Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off

Other Stories I Created That Might Interest You:

In the Darkness: Rated: T

The Secret of the Storm: Rated: T


	2. Secret Chapter One

Secret Chapter: True Feelings

* * *

_Last time, Kakashi wanted to have photo of all the rookies together. As the photo is taken, the lights go out. Then after the lights are back on, Naruto sees the photo and is shocked to see that Hinata had kissed him. Then when asking her about the kiss, she admits see loves him causing him to pass out…_

* * *

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto jumping up and looking around himself. He was back in his room, under his covers.

"Whoa," said Naruto to himself, "Was it a dream? Yeah… it must have been a crazy dream. I mean, she can't really love me. Or does she? Nah, maybe like as in friends, but love me? It's just dream, Naruto, it was just a dream."

Then he looked at the clock, it read 9:00am, the second part of the Chuinn Exam would start in 2 hour.

* * *

Naruto, fully dressed and ready to go, ran out of his home and headed out to meet up with his team mates. Meanwhile, Hinata is walking down the street to meet up with her team mates. 

"That was stupid," said Hinata in her mind, "I shouldn't have just said that to him, he's going to hate me now. I just know it!"

As she walked down the street and came to a part with it forked with another street causing Naruto to come into view on it.

Naruto looked to his right and Hinata looked to her left. Both them saw each other and froze. Hinata blushed deeply at the sight of him, while Naruto gave blank stare at her and then smiled.

Hinata froze, stop blushing, and thought, "Why is he smiling? He's not mad? He's glad?"

"Hi Hinata," said Naruto walking towards her making her blush again, "I had to weirdest dream last night. In it, you said you loved me, weird right?"

"Huh?" she said confused, "Dream? That wasn't a dream. It was real, it really happened."

Naruto gave her a blank stare and laughed, "Stop fooling with me, that was dream and you're just tricking me right?"

"Have I ever tricked you before?" said Hinata, "It really happened! Just ask anyone! It happened!"

"It…happened?" said Naruto releasing she's not joking around, "You mean, it actually happened?"

"Yes it did," said a voice. Both of them jumped up and turned. Kakashi was right behind them.

"Good morning Naruto and Hinata," he said in a pleasant voice.

"Then I really past out!" said Naruto, "What happened after that?"

"Well," said Kakashi, "It went like this…"

* * *

_Everyone took a look at Naruto who had passed out in front of Hinata. Hinata is blushing very hard now._

_"You ok?" said Kiba, "You look like you are overheated. What happened here?"_

_"Hinata just said she love Naruto," said Ino, "That must have been a big shocked to him. It knocked him off his feet and flat of the floor."_

_"Wow," said Kiba and then turned to Hinata, "You really said that?"_

_"Yes…" she said, and then she pasted out herself._

_"Question now is what are we going to do with him and her?" said Shikamaru, "Because you can count me out on carrying them home."_

* * *

"And that pretty much what happened," said Kakashi, "I took both of you two home and that was it. Well, I'll see both of you two later." Then he disappeared from there sights in a blink of an eye. 

Both of them stood still like if they were frozen solid in there place. Then they slowly turned there heads and looked at each other. They stood still staring at each other for what seemed like forever and ever.

Then finally, Naruto said, "You…love…me?" He complete froze his eyes on her waiting for her to say something.

"Yes…" she said giving a small smile and blushing, "I do. Please don't faint! There isn't anyone else to take you back to your home or mine if I faint as well."

"Hinata…" said Naruto freezing up, "Loves me? Hoe long have you…loved… me?"

"Since…" said Hinata nervously, "A long time, I always admire your courage. I always felt warm around you and happy, but was so nervous to tell you. I tried to tell during the writing part of the exam, but I froze and couldn't. But you probably don't want a nervous person like me around you."

"Actually," said Naruto, "There is something I have to say as well." But Hinata was already walking away.

"Wait!" called Naruto to her, but she took off.

"There something I must say too," mumbled Naruto to himself, "I, for some strange reason, I always…"

* * *

Author Note: That's that. Any questions? 

There wasn't enough people who voted they want a sequel to this story, but by the reviews and how many checked it out, I decided to release this secret chapter.

This is the last chapter, but I might write one last chapter that will end the story for good. 10 people ask for me to release the last secret I have left hiding from you people (like what naruto was going to say).

Other news, even if I get enough requests, I might not release it during the month. I'm taking a vacation all next week, so I'll won't be able to answer any questions you all might have to ask me or about the questions.

One more thing, I know I have bad grammar and spelling, but considering that this story was going to be one-shot story, I didn't except you all to give me enough reviews or to be so popular.

Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off

Reviewers: Snakealien

Lord hack

Alien26

Nica510

A Dallop A Daisy

hamgirl

I Like Potatoes

Suzerain

Alchemist Neko-chan

A Crazy Girl of Many Names

naash

Digital Skitty

Itatchionfire

hi2789


	3. Secret Chapter Two

Secret Chapter Two: Missing From Life

* * *

_After waking up, Naruto thought he was dreaming about where Hinata said she loved. But when he meet up with her, he discovers it really did happen. Hinata decides Naruto doesn't need a weak person like her near him and left him saying something to her that she didn't hear._

* * *

Naruto meet up with his team mates outside the Forest of Death for the second part of the exam. He looked around for Hinata in the crowd of people, but there wasn't a sign of her anywhere.

"So," said Sasuke, "How the shock of Hinata saying she loves you?"

"Weird," said Naruto, "I still a little confused about the events that happened."

"Will this confusion of yours slow us down wimp?" said Sasuke, "Because we don't need that."

"Lay off," said Naruto, "But anyways, have you two seen Hinata, because I want to tell her something."

"What?" said Sakura, "That you love her as well or something like that?" Naruto blushed slightly, but stopped as quick as he started.

"No, that's not it," said Naruto, "I don't need to tell you two it, it's something else important." Sakura smiled, she didn't believe him at all.

"Actually," said Sakura, "I haven't seen her all day yet, maybe she is late or something."

"Hey," said Kiba walking over to them with Shino, "Have you seen Hinata, she I knew she was going to meet us but she didn't. So Shino and I thought she came here to meet us, but she isn't here as well."

"Haven't seen her and neither has Sakura," said Sasuke, "Did you ask anyone else besides us? Maybe someone else has seen her."

"We already did," said Shino, "And some of the other teams gave us mean looks, threats to leave them alone, or didn't say anything at all."

"I except this from her," said a voice, all of them turned to face Neji, "She's too weak to be here, and she finally realized it."

"Stop actually like ass," said Rock Lee walking up and then said to Kiba and Shino, "She's probably just late."

"No," said Neji, "She just chicken out. She is weak and will always be."

"You leave her alone," shouted Naruto at him, "She is not weak! You're the one who weak picking on someone! She is strong, just wait and you'll see!"

"What it's to you anyways?" said Neji.

"I care about her," said Naruto quickly. When he realized what he said, everyone is staring at him weirdly.

"Ah," said Naruto, "That came out the wrong way! Honest!"

"No it didn't," said Sakura smiling, "If you do care for her that means you probably love her as well! I'm I right or what?"

"Ah…" said Naruto, "I'll go find her now. Bye." Then he quickly took off to look for her.

* * *

"He doesn't need a weakling like me at all," said Hinata crying, "I should even show up, nobody would care always." She was far away next to a river, and she was crying because Naruto probably doesn't want a weak person like her to be with him.

"I'll just stay here," said Hinata, "Where no one would look for me."

"There you are!" said Naruto appearing behind her, "The second part of the exam is about to start!"

""How did you find me here?" said Hinata surprised, "No one knows about this spot."

"Actually," said Naruto, "I knew you be here, because when we were younger you always come here to be alone. I always follow you to find out what you were doing."

"Oh," said Hinata, "Anyways, I'll just stay here. You don't need a weak person like me around you."

"You are not weak!" said Naruto pulling off the ground, "Stop acting this way, you are fine the way you are."

"Really?" said Hinata, "But…" Naruto then hugged her and smiled. Hinata blushed.

"Let's just go back to second part," said Naruto, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Hinata stared blankly at him, smiled, and said, "Ok, I'll go back, only because you care."

"I care a lot," said Naruto. When he realized what he said again, he blushed along with Hinata who was surprised at what he said.

"Ok," said Naruto, "Since I already said that, I might as well same what I was going to say earlier. I always, for some strange reason, felt happy around you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Maybe," said Hinata slowly, "Because… you… love me… as well I do too?" Naruto stared blankly and smiled.

"Maybe," said Naruto, "Or maybe not. But either way, it's just nice to be around you."

"And it's nice to be around you too," said Hinata blushing with a smile as well.

Then after a long time, both of them hugged and then slowly kissed each other.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry if it was bad or sapping, but I'm not that good at that.

This is the last chapter, period. No more requests for me to continue this, because I done with this for sure.

Other things to say, I'm announcing story of the month (it's what I do every month). So here are the winners:

1. Emerald: Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGegor

3. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

4. Of Black Feather By: SnEptUne

5. Safari Love By. Michelicious

If you think you have a story or some else wrote a good story, contact me if you like to promote a story that I might like.

Time to thank the following reviewers:

Snakealien: First ever reviewer to my story, thanks!

Lord hack: Here's something you should know, I always never seem to stick to people's personalities, deal with it.

Alien26: Thanks for the thumbs up

Nica510: I did keep up the good work.

A Dallop A Daisy: Same as Nica510

Hamgirl: What the heck does LOL means anyways?

I Like Potatoes: I know I have bad grammar and spelling, no need to point it out.

Suzerain: I don't care how fat you are or if have a Multiple Personality Disorder, unless they review, they don't count.

Alchemist Neko-Chan: Nothing to say

A Crazy Girl of Many Names: Nothing to Say

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Same has Lord hack

Naash: Same as hamgirl

Avalonkitten: Same as hamgirl and what does OOC mean?

Itatchionfire: Finally! Someone said please

Hi2789: Weirdo

Natsyourlord: Don't have a heart attack

Trolly: I did write more

Kativa-chan: If your not a fan, why read it at all?

The Rebel Goddess: Don't cry, I wrote it and I didn't think it was that beautiful.

Brian: nothing to say

The Unknown Alias: Who said I end this at a cliffhanger like that last chapter anyways?

Buttersfood: Nothing to Say

Danny-171984: Threats don't help, and if I knew where you lived, I kick your ass as well. You got that?

Anime girl987: I did

Heartcruiser: Same as anime girl987

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: The most faithful reviewer to any of my stories.

Torqi Frin: Same as anime girl987

Kawaii Ichigo: Same as anime girl987

Anya Urameshi: Same as Itatchionfire

* * *

Thanks for reading the story, and That's All Folks!

Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone.


End file.
